I Surrender
by Inappropriate-sugartits
Summary: The first of the Celine series. Jane and Maura get caught up listening to a band at the Robber. Music plays a huge part so if you want to listen to Celine Dion's I Surrender at some point.


**A/N 1 Hey hey,FIRST POST AS INAPPROPRIATESUGARTITS. I WAS INEEDTOGOTOSASHA-HAB This for anyone who is a fan of Celine Dion (and come on. who isnt) this my my first kinda song fic. Its part of a series following the girls relationship. 100% Rizzles (for anyone who doesnt like Sam, enjoy this). Characters and song isn't mine unfortunately. Many thanks to Janet Tamero, Tess Gerritsen and the cast of Rizzoli and Isles for providing such rich material to develop. Also credit to Louis Biancaniello, Sam Watters for their awesome lyrics. I heart this song and its been a 'Rizzles anthem' to me for a long time. I hope you's like it. Thanks to my beta queen Joiedevivre2011.  
**

Maura pulled Jane's hand insistently. She pushed open the door of the Robber, trailing a sullen looking Jane Rizzoli behind her.

'Come on, Jane. I have been looking forward to this since they announced they would have a live band in regularly.' Maura sounded exasperated refusing to even look at Jane.

'I know, you have literally not stopped talking about it. And I would be in the mood if I hadn't just closed a case that involved 2 hours of sleep over the past 3 days, which might I add was at my desk.' If Maura sounded exasperated, Jane took it to a whole new level. The case had run her ragged. She had almost got hold of the culprit several times, but he outran her on 3 separate occasions. The only reason her ego wasn't bruised was due to the fact that the guy was an Olympic athlete, and was able to run rings around her. His status meant people were willing to hide him, risking their own freedom for a stone cold killer. Which he was, Jane had proven it and finally an aid had given him up. All Jane wanted to do now was sleep. But her best friend was desperate to have a night out, and this was the compromise. A night at the Robber with entertainment.

'Don't forget you did pass out in my office this morning while waiting for those lab results,' Maura quipped, she was in a teasing mood and was confident Jane would take the bait. Which she did, like always.

'Maura, come on! That doesn't count, that chair has made my back ache worse. I'm only staying for a bit. Look-' Jane pointed to their regular booth, which held Angela, Korsak, Frankie and Frost. '-there's everyone, you don't need me.' Jane proceeded to sidle up to Maura and pout while dropping her head to Maura's shoulder. Groaning she released Maura's hand and raised her head. 'I'll go get the drinks.' She wandered off towards the bar just as the band started up, shirking her jacket off to reveal a simple tank top on the way. It was unseasonably warm and with all the running Jane had given up on sleeves.

Smiling to herself Maura headed towards the booth, she barely had to say a word to Jane. She knew she didn't need to, Jane was a great best friend that way.

'Hello everyone.' Maura glanced at everyone sitting at the table, individually greeting them with a smile. If Maura Isles was anything it was polite. Taking a seat beside Angela she was immediately engulfed in Angela's embrace.

'Hi Sweetie.' Angela held her slightly longer than normal, squeezing before she let go. 'That case was rough, Frankie was telling me. Well he told me the basics, apparently I'm not privy to details.'

Maura smirked at Angela's eye roll, so similar to Jane, who appeared right on cue, depositing a glass of wine in front of Maura. Squeezing in beside Maura, Jane spoke grandly, although her tone had a teasing lilt to it.

'Malbec for the lady.'

Everyone shifted around to give Jane space although it was still a tight fit and the girls were shoulder to shoulder, bare skin on Maura's silk covered arm. No one minded once the music started and Jane was glad she had bothered to come. Not that she would admit it to anyone at that moment but she was happily enjoying the sway of the crowd. With each sway Maura nestled in tighter to her side, to anyone else it looked like Maura was just giving Angela space to dance in her seat more. To Jane the feel of Maura pressed flush against her side was like home. Since she had returned the ring to Casey and had the horrific pregnancy scare, Maura always seemed to be closer than before, if that was possible. She constantly had a hand on Jane, leading her into crime scenes, nudging her towards the guesthouse when she felt Angela needed her daughter. Maura fit more than just Jane, she fit her family, she could read Angela like a book and not because she could read people but because she had become one of them. She was the doctor in the family, the one child Angela never dreamed of having but raved about to anyone who would listen regardless.

The band was playing a mix of old Irish folk songs that the younger generation failed to recognise, but Angela and Vince sang along heartily to most and were especially loud during a rousing rendition of 'I Useta Love Her.' Jane knew it also and provided a quiet yet entertaining performance to Maura, who was suitably horrified as she listened to the lyrics Jane was singing.

'And I winked at her to tell her I'd seduce her in the future, when she's feeling looser'

Jane's mock Irish accent was strong as she continued her performance, drawing out the final notes and reached around Maura's back to link hands with her mother for a second as they all laughed. Angela let Jane's hand go as she gestured to the boys to move.

'Let's go dance, I love ceilidh's.' The boys filed out heading the the space the Robber appeared to have designated the dance floor. The band's guitarist changed to a fiddle and the music picked up again. The fiddle's rhythm had Frankie and Angela swinging around and around while Korsak and Frost cavorted around with some officers who had been standing at the bar.

Maura's hands danced on the table in front of her. Her glass was empty as was Jane's beer, but she kept up the pretense of watching the dancing, all the while remaining close to Jane, whose arm had snaked around her waist, and she could feel a corresponding tapping on her belt. Going to get new drinks required one of them giving up this position and it was incredibly comfortable. They were both exhausted and they put the closeness down to the need to be held up. Luckily just as Jane was about to extricate her hand Murray arrived to clear some glasses.

'Fresh drinks ladies?' He smiled at them.

'Yes, thank you.' Maura smiled back.

'Enjoying the band? It's their first time out. Wait for the second half, the fiddler's wife is gonna sing and it will just about ruin you.' Murray's eyes sparkled as he spoke looking between the two.

'Ma is, that's for sure. Yeah it's great, they're a great band.' Jane nodded towards the band who had moved on to a cover of U2's With or Without You. 'Anyone would think Ma was Boston Irish with how she is jumping around over there.'

Murray laughed, 'Yeah your mom has certainly got some moves. I'll be right back with your drinks.'

'Your mom certainly could pass for Boston Irish at the moment. Not as well as I could of course, but almost.' The teasing tone was back in Maura's voice and Jane's stomach flipped. Shaking her head she put the apparent reaction down to tiredness and brushed it aside. A waitress appeared and two fresh drinks were deposited in front of them.

'That's true, why don't you show us your moves?' Jane moved to stand and Maura gripped her thigh. Jane reached for her beer and drained half of it

'Jane, no. I mean, how could I compete-' Maura was laughing. 'Let's just sit for a bit.'

'Suits me, I am knackered as the Irish say.' Jane caught herself before Maura finished her sentence. 'Well I know it's a common saying outside of Ireland as well but it fit with the Irish theme.'

Maura blinked softly at Jane, tiredness was creeping in slowly. 'One more song, Jane.'

'Of course.' Jane let Maura rest her head on her shoulder as the female vocalist appeared on stage. The percussionist headed to the piano and the fiddler swapped his fiddle for a violin. Then the bass player headed for the drums and Jane started to get confused. She quickly decided to let it go, she was too tired to figure out why they were all moving around.

As they settled in, Angela came over and reached for her bag.

'I'm exhausted, girls. Vince is going to drive me home. Enjoy the rest of the night.' She kissed both girls and headed out. Vince gave a quick nod and salute and followed. Frost and Frankie were hot on their heels.

'We're gonna go somewhere to find the hot chicks.' Frost's face gave away how much he had had to drink.

'No, we're not, bro. I'm going to get you home.' Frankie shoved Frost away from the girls towards the exit, and out the door.

Silence had reigned between Jane and Maura throughout and now they were alone. They unconsciously adjusted their seating arrangement as the band started up again. Jane turned away from Maura slightly to watch and her arm came from around her too. Both felt a loss yet neither felt brave enough to verbalise it, so they were shoulder to shoulder again. Hands sat awkwardly on knees, not wanting to break the contact of the arms.

The music started deep and low, it seemed to reverberate around them. The piano was welcome reprieve from earlier heavy guitars. As much as Jane loved her rock and roll she loved piano and the yearning to play filed her chest. She closed her eyes as the singing began.

'**_There's so much life I've left to live,_**

**_and this fire is burning still_**

**_When I watch you look at me,_**

**_I think I could find the will..._**'

As she continued Jane had one thought _Maura_, her constant in life. She nudged slightly closer to Maura without meaning to and felt a welcome pat on her knee.

'**_To stand for every dream_**

**_And forsake this solid ground_**'

Maura's pulse had quickened immensely and she tried to suppress a slight moan. She knew she was tired, that was probably it.

'**_And give up this fear within_**

**_Of what would happen if they ever knew..._**'

Both women keep their eyes fixed on the singer, and Maura's hand seemed to burn through Jane's pant leg. Jane felt nervous suddenly, unsure of herself and the feelings coursing through her. Maura sat stoically beside her, not moving. Still connected, the lyrics washing over her.

_**'I'm in love with you**_'

And there is was, Jane felt the hole in her chest impossibly deepen as everything made sense. She felt something was missing, and it possibly always would be. Maura's tongue flicked out, moistening her suddenly dry lips. She reached for her wine, needed something to quench her thirst, knowing there was no way the wine would satiate her, but it help slightly.

_**'Cause I'd surrender everything**_

_**To feel the chance to live again'**_

The heat resonating between them was palpable. Maura drained her drink on the second swallow, immediately closing her eyes and regretting the decision. Jane was looking straight ahead, but wasn't focused on anything. Her breathing was shallow as she tried to forget for a second the woman her arm was resting against.

_**'I**** reach to you**_

_**I know you can feel it too'**_

_Can you? _thought Jane,_ Can you feel this Maura? I wish I knew._ Maura had a similar ache settle across her chest, suddenly wishing she was anywhere but there. She couldn't bring herself to move, it was like torture. Being connected to something you cannot have.

_**'We'd make it through'**_

_Would we?_ A thought shared.

_**'A thousand dreams I still believe**_

_**I'd make you give them all to me**_

_**I'd hold you in my arms and never let go'**_

_Jane I would, I do anything for you. Damn, why are we sitting here? I can't keep doing this._ The burning continued. Beside her, Jane felt a wall going up, trying to protect herself. Readying herself for the distance she knew was needed.

_**'I surrender'**_

Maura's head dipped as her eyes closed, they burned with unshed tears. Suddenly she was aware that Jane could see her like this. Jane saw Maura out of the corner of her eye, her dipped head coming into her peripheral vision. Bringing a hand down on top of Maura's hand, she squeezed slightly. Distance was what she needed but not what she wanted. She refused to look at Maura.

_**'I know I can't survive**_

_**Another night away from you'**_

Maura held back a gasp as she felt Jane's touch deep within her.

_**'You're the reason I go on**_

_**And now I need to live the truth'**_

_The truth, _Jane scoffed internally, _the truth sucks._ She felt herself pout, she didn't know why this happening now. The hole in her chest felt cavernous.

_**'Right now, there's no better time'**_

_**More scoffing, this time from Maura.**_

_**'From this fear I will break free**_

_**And I'll live again with love**_

_**And no they can't take that away from me**_

_**And they will see...'**_

The singer's voice soared comfortably over the notes, taking Jane and Maura's hearts with her. The chorus began again, and Jane felt a surge go through her. Maura's thumb had began stroking her knee, slowly, as if asking permission. Jane's hand moved slowly wrapping her fingers around Maura's, careful to leave her thumb free to continue.

_**'...I'd hold you in my arms and never let go**_

_**I surrender'**_

Jane felt as though the room was fading away and all she knew was Maura's hand on her knee, the heat radiating from her shoulder and the voice singing powerfully. It felt like surrender.

_**'Every night's getting longer**_

_**And this fire is getting stronger, baby'**_

Maura stared at their joined hands and felt her heart lift, the fear that was there was ripping through her. She needed Jane to feel the same way, she needed to know.

_**'I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive**_

_**Can't you hear my call'**_

Raising her eyes she searched for Jane, who seemed to respond naturally. Jane's head turned, lowering slightly and she looked up at Maura through her lashes. This was a side of Jane just for Maura, the shy nervous Jane who was terrified of getting her heart broken.

_**'I surrender all'**_

Maura swallowed hard and emotion swept over her. She didn't know what to do. This was a precipice she had been teetering on for years it felt. One would make a comment, or they would look at each other and then fear would take hold. What if the other didn't feel the same? Sure, there had been jokes made early in their friendship; 'Maybe I should be a lesbian.' 'You don't wanna sleep with me, do you?' 'You're not my type', but over the years they had dissipated, maybe because they felt all too real. She was surprised how easily they came to her memory. She had never seen Jane with a woman, and had never actually been with a woman herself, but looking at Jane now, there was no one she craved more.

Another chorus, and another building crescendo and both women continued to be swept up in it. A smile played on Maura's lips, never quite coming to fruition. They looked at each other and suddenly all the fear dissipated, leaving only love. Everything made sense to Jane, the 'I like Tommy, but l love you', the look Maura gave her in the assisted living facility when she told her of the ultimatum, the tears at her possible engagement and leaving, Jane's own jealousy at her brothers' ability to get close to Maura in a way she couldn't. Keeping her left hand in Jane's right, Maura turned slightly to face Jane and pushed her right hand around Jane's waist pulling her close, letting their heads rest together. The eye contact was lost but it was no longer needed.

Maura jumped from the precipice. She turned her hand in Jane's, capturing it fully and raised it to her lips.

_**'Right here, right now**_

_**I give my life to live again'**_

Jane felt like this was the soundtrack to her life. Maura was leading the way and Jane wanted to follow. She wanted to take control yet she wasn't sure how.

_**'I'll break free, take me**_

_**My everything, I surrender all to you'**_

'Take me,' Jane whispered it softly turning her head to look deeply into Maura's eyes. 'Take everything'. Maura let a soft smile cross her features as she nodded.

'I surrender,' Maura whispered back and kissed Jane softly. The lyrics repeated and Maura felt dizzy as the simple act of pressing her lips to Jane's had caused her heartbeat to resonate in her ears.

Jane felt relief. She was being held by the missing jigsaw piece of her heart. The ache in her chest began to lessen as Maura slotted into place.

_**'My everything, I surrender all to you'**_

The song finished and silence engulfed the room until an applause sounded and drew both women back down to earth.

'Can we go home?' Maura could see her tiredness reflected in Jane's eyes and right now her life would be complete with Jane Rizzoli wrapped around her while they drifted off to sleep.

Jane nodded and stood slowly. Keeping hold of Maura's hand she guided her out of the booth and wrapped both arms around her shoulders, burying her head in Maura's curls. She couldn't find words. Maura's looped around her arms around Janes waist and they stayed like that for a moment. Someone walked past and brushed Maura's back, reminding the girls that they were in public.

'I'll go settle the bar tab, remember your jacket.' Maura smiled and quickly pecked Jane on the lips and headed to the bar. Shaking her head, Jane could not believe this was happening. She smiled when she saw her coat under the table. She had completely forgotten about it - trust Maura to remember for her. Grabbing it she headed to the door, pulling out her cell to call a cab. She ducked out to make the call, and smiled when she heard the door open and arms surround from behind.

'He's 2 minutes away.' Jane felt she needed to say something, but other than cab times her mind was blank. She wasn't scared or nervous anymore, but she felt stunned. Maura's kiss had seemed so natural, and unnatural at the same time. Otherworldly almost. She felt giddy, and combined with the tiredness, it resulted in a speechless Jane. So they stood in silence. Jane committed the feeling to memory. In Maura's arms she felt safe, she hoped Maura did too. Her whole world was wrapped around her and that was all she needed.

Well that and to be in bed, asleep.

One hour later and Jane was already in her pajamas and stealing Maura's duvet. Maura was in the bathroom, so Jane enjoyed the alone time and smelling Maura on the bedsheets. She inhaled deeply and was surprised with how her body responded. She felt it to her core, heat radiated through her. She couldn't wait to have Maura in her arms. Her patience was rewarded with Maura entering the room at that precise moment.

'Enjoying my pillow, Jane,' Maura teased.

'Always, but I'd rather be holding you.' Jane surprised herself again with her comfortable response.

'Well wishes can come true' Maura teased as she slid in beside Jane and was welcomed into an embrace that felt like paradise. Jane smirked as she remembered the first time Maura said that to her.

'Thank God we have the day off tomorrow,' Jane smiled as Maura reached to turn the bedside light off and the room was drenched in darkness.

'Technically you should thank Korsak, and my forward planning of working on a Sunday, allowing me to finish my work thus allowing me a personal day,' Jane was sure Maura was smirking in the darkness.

'Yeah, yeah. Now let's get some sleep. I have plan for you in the morning.' Jane pulled Maura back into her arms and kissed her. There it was again, the spark. Jane was also convinced she could hear angels singing, she definitely was over tired.

Eyes drifted shut more easily than they had in a long time, and soon both women were out. Their breathing steadied and chests rose and fell. Arms stayed fixed around each other as even in sleep they were determined never to let go of home.

**A/N 2 So...whadya think? I have a sequel planned. tell me if you want it**


End file.
